The Decoy Bride (Movie)
The Decoy Bride is a 2011 British romantic/comedy movie filmed on the Isle of Man and in Scotland. It was directed by Sheree Folkson and produced by Douglas Rae, and it was written by comedian Sally Phillips and Neil Jaworski. The film was made by Eccose films and IFC Entertainment. Setting The movie is set on the fictional island of Hegg which is supposedly located in the Outer Hebrides of Scotland. Summary Lara Tyler is one of the most famous film stars around, but all she wants to do is marry her fiancé, writer James Arbor. After a failed attempt at traditional church wedding, Lara and James become desperate to wed in peaceful bliss. Besieged by paparazzi, especially Marco Ballani, who is obsessed with Lara, they escape to the tiny Scottish island of Hegg. However, when the paparazzi track them down, Lara becomes upset and runs away. In desperation her management team, led by Steve Korbitz, decide to stage a fake wedding, hoping the paparazzi will fall for the scam and leave the island. Local girl Katie, who is nursing a broken heart, is recruited to pretend to be Lara. Plot In the beginning fans await outside of a church building for actress Lara Tyler, and Author James Arbor to come running out as a happy couple. At first everyone cheers as, what looks to be Lara, comes out of the building and drives off in a car. Soon though, a cry of confusion and disappointment goes off in the crowd as many more "brides" run out of the church. Cast Main Characters: * David Tennant as James Neil Arber * Kelly MacDonald as Katie NicAoidh * Alice Eve as Lara Tyler * Maureen Beattie as Iseabail NicAoidh * Hamish Clark as Angus * Frederico Castelluccio as Marco Bellani * Michael Urie as Steve Korbitz * Sally Howitt as Muireen * Hannah Bourne as Chloe * James Fleet as the Liard * Sally Phillips as Emma * Dylan Moran as Charley * Alisha Bailey as Suzelle * Victoria Grove as Anais Anais Other Characters: * Danny Bage as Hotel Doorman * Muriel Barker as Mrs. Grainie * Rony Bridges as Roan * Jeannie Fisher as Aileen * Mathew Chalmers as Callum * Patrick Regress as Hollywood Minister * Tina Gray as Elderly Woman * Gil Kolirin as Security Gaurd * Ben Addis as Journalist 1 * William Owen as Journalist 2 * Calum Mcnub as Journalist 3 * Ross Armstrong as 1st Paparazzo * Samuel Roukin as 2nd Paparazzo * Robert Fyfe as Caleb Crofter * Maryann Turner as Mairhead Crofter * Tony Roper as Reverend McDonagh * Alex Childs as TV host * Achara Kirk as Tourist Uncredited: * Hugh Junior Jameson as Choir boy * Sean Adames * Mike Burnie as Paparazzo * Vivienne Harvey as additional voices * Leo Horsfield as Paparazzi * Ken Mathews as Islander * Joseph Andrew Mclean as Journalist * Keira Mcmillan as Wedding Guest * Rebeka Venters as Fan/Journalist Music The scores in the soundtrack music was written by Julian Nott, however the movie also features songs from several different artists. In order of appearance in the movie: * Spend a Little Time by Delta Maid * Be OK by Ingrid Michaelson * Chasing Time by Alan Pownall * Make Up Your Mind by Delta Maid * Take Me as I Could Be by Mary Leay * Your Song by Kate Walsh * Hide You Far Away by Will Nott The score by Julian Nott includes Island Voice over, Decoy Bride Guitar Romance, and the Decoy Bride Piano Piece. Unfortunately, there is no official soundtrack. Production Rehearsals started in London on 21 June 2010. Filming began on 27 June on the Isle of Man, before moving to Scotland. Filming ended on 31 July 2010. Many of the outdoor scenes were filmed on the Isle of Man while other scenes were filmed in Glasgow and at the Caerlaverock Castle in Dumfries and by Loch Fyne in Argyll. CinemaNX distributed the film in the United Kingdom and HanWay Films is the international sales agent. Trivia * David Tennant said that the film was an homage to 1983 Scotland-set film Local Hero. * The fictional island of Hegg was inspired by Jura and Eigg. * The Decoy Bride received the largest grant possible from Scottish Screen; 300,000 pounds. External Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Decoy_Bride * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1657299/ Category:Movies Category:Needs to be finalized